Lessons in Love
by Olive-Oyle
Summary: She knew no master, until a Chinese sheik claimed her heart. On a night made for love, there was only terror for the beautiful Sakura Kinomoto. She who recklessly followed her brother to China was now made prisoner by an unknown abductor.....
1. Default Chapter

Olive_Oyle: First of all I would like to point out that I don't own

CardCaptor Sakura and please bare with me if my grammar is a

bit twitchy J J J It's also my first time to write a fanfic so

PLEASE DON"T EAT ME! 

                I promise I'll make it good next time...

**For comments, questions, and suggestions pls. send me an e-mail but if you like you can just flame me.... **

"CardCaptor Sakura" Lessons In Love Chapter 1 

The weather was pleasantly warm on this early spring day in the month of April. The slightest of breeze played daintily with the great cherry blossom trees that lined the long driveway leading to Kinomoto Manor. Two fine white steeds attached to an open carriage stood breathing hard before the huge, two-story mansion.

        Inside, Eriol Hiiragizawa paced fretfully back and forth across the large drawing room with its gold-brocade furniture, waiting impatiently for Sakura Kinomoto to come downstairs. Eriol had rushed over to see her after finally reaching a decision concerning her, but now he was getting nervous.

        Damn it, she never used to take this long, he mused as he finally stopped pacing and stood before the window looking out at the Kinomotos' vast estate, not until she started wearing dresses and putting her hair up. Now every time he came to visit her, he ended up waiting half an hour or more before she would join him.

        Eriol was having second thoughts about what he wanted to tell her, when two soft hands slipped over his eyes.

        "Guess who?" she whispered playfully in his ear.

        Oh God, he wished she wouldn't do that anymore. It had been fine when they were children growing up together, but lately her nearness was driving him crazy with desire.

        He turned to face her now, and was enchanted by her uncommon beauty. She was wearing a form-fitting dark blue-velvet dress with white lace adorning a high collar and long sleeves, and her short shoulder length auburn hair was piled in countless ringlets about her head.

        " I wish you wouldn't stare so much, Eriol-kun. You've been doing that more and more lately, and it makes me nervous. I would think I had dirt on my face if I didn't know better." She said.

        " I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he stammered. "It's just that you've changed so much this last year that I can't help myself. You're so beautiful now."

        " Why, Eriol Hiiragizawa, are you telling me that I used to be ugly?" Sakura teased him, pretending to be affronted.

        " Of course not. You know what I mean."

        " All right, I forgive you." She laughed as she crossed to the gold-brocade couch and sat down. " Now tell me why you are here so early. I didn't expect you until dinner time, and Tomoyo-chan told me that you looked fit to be tied when you rushed in here."

        Eriol felt perplexed trying to find the right words, for he had not prepared his little speech. Well, he had better say something before he lost the courage.

        "Sakura-chan, I don't want you to go to China this summer. Your brother will be home in a couple of months, and I plan to ask him for your hand in marriage. Then, after we are married, if you still wish to see China, I'll take you."

        Sakura stared at6 him aghast. " You take too much for granted Eriol-kun!" she said harshly, but calmed down when she saw the stricken look on his boyish face. After all, she had always known this day was bound to come. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I realize that our families have always considered us a perfect match, and perhaps someday we'll marry, but not now. You're only just eighteen, and I'm seventeen. We're too young to get married. You know I've always been isolated here. I love my home, but I want to meet new people and know the excitement of China. Can't you understand that?"

        She paused, not wanting to hurt him. " I love you, Eriol-kun, but as a friend, not the way you want it. You have always been my best friend, and I love you the same way I love my brother."

        He had listened to her patiently, knowing how strong-minded she was, but her last words hurt him deeply.

        "Damn it, Sakura-chan. I don't want to be a brother to you. I love you. I want you as a man wants a woman." He came over to and, taking her hands, pulled her up against him. " I want you more than I've ever wanted anything else. Taking you into my arms is all I can think about. It's become an obsession."

        "You're talking foolishness, Eriol. I don't want to hear anymore!" 

        Sakura pulled away from him, and a moment later Tomoyo, the daughter of her old nanny, bustled into the room with tea. So no more said on the subject.

        They had an enjoyable dinner together after going for a  long ride to relieve the tension. Since Sakura had resumed her normal, carefree manner, Eriol tactfully did not mansion his desire for her again.

        Later that same night, as Eriol lay in his own bed thinking of Sakura and that afternoon, he felt horribly apprehensive. He was suddenly positive that if Sakura went to China this summer as she planned, it would change her whole life and ruin his. But there was nothing he could do to stop her.


	2. Lessons in Love2

Olive_Oyle: For those who didn't like what I did to Eriol in the first 

                  chapter, forgive me, I couldn't think of anyone who suits

  that part… L L L

"CardCaptor Sakura" Lessons in Love 

Chapter 2 

        A thousand twinkling stars could be seen on this clear summer's eve. A warm breeze softly tossed the treetops, giving a glimpse here and there of a full, rounded moon lighting the landscape. But the peace of the beautiful English countryside was broken by the Kinomoto coach rumbling over the empty, dusty road.

        Inside the large, richly upholstered coach, Touya Kinomoto stared pensively at his own reflection in the window. A lone candle standing in the sconce on the opposite side cast a subdued light over the deep-blue-velvet interior of the coach.

        He just might enjoy this trip to the city, Touya thought. He knew Sakura would. He turned to look at his sister, who was sleeping undisturbed on the seat across from him.

        Sakura Kinomoto had changed from a mischievous tomboy into a strikingly beautiful woman, all in the short year that Touya had been away from home. He had been shocked to see her so grown up on his return a month ago and still couldn't get over the incredible change. Her figure had filed out to stunning perfection, and even her face had changed so that Touya hardly recognize her.

        He studied her face now, as she lay dreaming sweetly. Gracing her high cheekbone were thick lashes that seemed to have grown longer in just a years time. Her straight, narrow nose and rounded chin seemed more pronounced now that she had lost her youthful chubbiness. Touya knew he would have his hands full trying to keep the young bucks at bay when they reached the city.

        Sakura had wanted this trip to China for her eighteenth birthday, and Touya had found no reason to deny her wish. Sakura Kinomoto had always been able to get what she wanted, he mused. She had their father wrapped around her little finger, and now she had done the same thing for himself. Well, he didn't mind. Touya enjoyed giving in to his sister: she was all he had left.

        He remembered clearly that fateful day four years ago when Fujitaka Kinomoto had died in a hunting accident. Touya had to inform Sakura of their father's death, for their mother took it so badly that she died three weeks later. But even with Touya's own grief, he somehow managed to help Sakura through her suffering. Sakura spent most of that time riding wildly across their estate on her black stallion. Touya let her do this freely day and night, for she had told him only three months earlier that she could forget her troubles by riding with the wind.

        Touya wanted to laugh at her then, for what troubles could he possibly have at her age? Well, he had learned soon enough that troubles come to all ages. The riding helped Sakura through her grief, and she returned to normal sooner than she might have after suddenly losing both parents.

        It was up to Touya to raise Sakura after that, but he couldn't have done it without the help of Mrs. Daidouji, the mother of Tomoyo, she had been their nanny when they were children, but now she took care of Kinomoto Manor and supervised all the servants of the estate. Touya could still see Mrs. Daidouji shaking her finger at him before they left for China, her brown eyes wide with concern.

        "Now you be keeping an eye on your sister here, Touya." She had reminded him for the third time that morning. "You don't be letting her go falling in love with none of those Chinese boys. I don't care for the likes of those Chinese dandies with their uppity ways, so don't you be bringing any home!!!" Tomoyo had to hold the back of her mother's robes trying to prevent her from strangling Touya who was now red in the face.

        Sakura had laughed and mocked Mrs. Daidouji as he got into the coach. "Shame on you, madam. What would I be doin' fallin' in love with a Chinese dandy when I have Eriol waiting on my return?" She threw a wink at Tomoyo who bowed her head in feigned embarrassment, Sakura knew too well that Tomoyo had always liked Eriol from the way she looked at him. Eriol on the other hand had come to see them off wasn't at all happy about Sakura's journey to the city.

        Eriol lived with his guardian, Yukito Tsukishiro, on a neighboring estate. People who knew them were convinced that they have some kind of black magic that many of them should avoid, like one incident that caused other families to leave their houses to live in another place far away from them, so now the Hiiragizawa estate was nearly deserted, a farmer that used to work for them spotted him talking to a what seemed like a tiger then a man in white suit and a stuffed animal 'flying' in the back yard, terrified of what he had seen, he rushed back to town and told all the villagers what he had witnessed, so the villagers, not thinking twice, evacuated the town immediately.   

        Since there were no girls of Sakura's age living near by, she and Eriol had been constant companions since childhood. Touya and Yukito had always hoped that they might marry someday. But Eriol, with dark midnight blue hair and charming azure colored eyes that were concealed behind those fashionable glasses with bangs framing over his face, was only six months older than Sakura and was still just a boy in Touya's eyes. Sakura was now a young woman, however, and of an age to marry. Touya had hoped that Eriol would mature as soon as Sakura, but perhaps she would wait for him if she loved him.

Who knows how the mind of a woman works, Touya thought absently. He didn't understand Sakura's feelings for Eriol: whether she felt only friendship for him, or something more. He must remember to ask her about it later, but she would probably be so busy the next few weeks that he wouldn't have a chance.

         Touya smiled, imagining the surprised faces of the young men who would seek her out when they discovered that Sakura as not only beautiful but intelligent as well. Touya chuckled to himself, recalling the heated argument that their parents had over Sakura's education. They had compromised, and Sakura was schooled like any man but was also taught the feminine arts of sewing and cooking whenever their mother could find her.

        Yes, Sakura was educated and she was beautiful, but she had her faults. Her downright stubbornness was one fault that she had inherited from their other, who would stand her ground on any subject if she felt herself in the right. Another fault was her quick temper, for she could get angry over the smallest thing.

        Touya sighed, thinking how hectic the next to weeks would be. Well, it would only be two weeks. He dozed off then, as the coach continued along the lonely road to China.

*********

        Eriol watched as Sakura's carriage passed the gates and waited for Tomoyo and her mother to enter the house. "Ok you can come out now!" he blurt out. Immediately Yue, kero, and Spiniel emerged from the bushes that they had been hiding the whole time. 

"Ouch! Spiniel that was my tail!"

"Really? I thought that was just a twig sticking out of the bush!"

"Ouch! You did it again!"

"Oh! Okay! Let me do it again for you!"

"You better not! Ouch! Ok! That's the last straw!!!"

"You asked for it!"

"Bring it on!"

"C'mon! Hit me baby one more time!"

"I'm gonna squash you like a bug you little stuffed toy!"

"Oooooo! I'm scared!"

 "Knock it off you two! Why can't you get along like you two used to be?" Eriol said. 

"Yeah! You two used to murder the fridge by eating all the food it contains." Yue added.

"That was before Spiniel here ate my last cupcake." Kero retorted.

"It wasn't my fault that you left that lonely cupcake lying in the floor without anyone eating it!" answered Spiniel.

"See? He admits it! You thief!"

"Oh Yeah? What about that time when you won that car racing game?"

"That was different, because I knew that I was the best!"

"Ha! You only won that game because you tricked me into passing the tunnel that turned out to be the devil's lair!"

"That's what you get for believing me you stupid (tuuuuut!)"

**| PG |**

**a reminder from your author yours truly…**

*( '?' )*

"When will they ever change?" Eriol Sighed.

"What do you want us to do?" Yue asked.

"I want you to follow her as much as possible, I have an odd feeling about her going to that place."

"That's why you asked her hand in marriage?"

"That's right! But she was so stubborn and insisted in going so I have no choice."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all."

"We better get going then."

It was as though somebody had just turned the volume back up…

"Well I bet I could run faster than you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I can fly higher than you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

Kero and Spiniel's argument hadn't stopped yet, and on it goes, all throughout their journey to prevent trouble from finding their mistress…

è That's it for this chapter! Hope you like it! If you've got any questions regarding this chapter don't hesitate to ask!

**Jinx ****J**


	3. Lessons in Love3

Olive_Oyle: I know many of you didn't like Eriol's character in the 

 movie but please bare with me, I have a very good excuse

 for it! (And besides I like pissing my cousin about this)

Hahahaha! J J J 

"CardCaptor Sakura" Lessons in Love 

Chapter 3 

        Sakura and Touya Kinomoto were still asleep when their coach pulled up in front of the two-story house on Portland Place. The sun had just edged over the horizon, turning the sky from pink to soft blue, and the birds were singing cheerfully.

        Sakura awakened when the driver opened the door of the coach. "We've arrived, Sakura-chan," he said apologetically, and went to take down the luggage from the back of the sturdy vehicle.

        Sakura sat up and straightened her hair, which had fallen in long tresses all about her. She smoothened her dress and glanced at Touya, who was still sleeping soundly across from her, his dark brown hair lying softly across his forehead.

        She shook his leg gently. "Touya, we're here! Wake up!"

Slowly Touya opened his dark brown eyes and smiled, running a hand through his hair as he sat up straight. Sakura noticed that his eyes were bloodshot. He must not have slept very long last night. She was surprised that she had slept so soundly.

"C'mon Touya, you know how excited I am," se pleaded.

"Slow down, kaiju," he laughed, rubbing his sleep from his eyes, "The housekeepers are probably sleeping."

"But I can unpack and get settled in, then spend the day shopping. You did say I could have a new wardrobe, and what better time to buy it than my first day here? Then I can wear my new clothes during our stay," she said happily as she jumped out of the coach.

"Didn't that etiquette instructor teach you anything at all, kaiju?" he scolded her, shaking his head at her breach of propriety. "I know your excited, but next time wait until I help you down from the coach."

  They walked up the few stairs to a pair of large double doors, and Touya knocked loudly. "The whole house is probably asleep," he said, knocking again.

But the doors swung open wide, surprising them both. A small chubby woman with red cheeks and graying hair smiled at them. "Come in, come in. We've been expecting you."

They entered a small carpeted with an Oriental rug, with a stairway at the end. A mahogany table stood against one wall, laden with small, lacy figurines.

"I am Mrs. Asoka Hidari, the housekeeper. You must be tired fter your journey. Would you like to rest a bit before starting your day?" she said cheerfully, leading them to the stairs.

"Touya probably could use more sleep, but I would just love a hot bath and then some breakfast, if it isn't too much trouble," Sakura said as they reached the upstairs landing.

"No trouble at all, miss," Mrs. Hidari said. She showed them their rooms and left.

The driver followed them up with the luggage, and then went to tend the horses. Touya excused himself, saying a nap was just what he needed, when a young maid entered with water for Sakura's bath.

Sakura surveyed the room. It was small compared to her bedroom at home, but beautiful.  Gold plush carpet covered the floor, and the gold-canopied bed had a small marble-topped commode on one side and ornate chest of drawers on the other. A green-velvet settee stood in the corner by the single window, which was draped in light green velvet, and a gilt-framed mirror leaned against another wall. 

She found the dining room through one of the doors off the hall. Touya was sitting at the huge table. She could smell the sweet aroma of ham and apple turnovers, for the table was with them and with eggs and muffins.

"Sakura, we were just invited to a party and there will b a grand ball for you to attend before our stay is over. To start off, there's a formal dinner tonight at a friend's house." Touya smiled at her.

"I can't wait to get out and see the city!" Sakura said enthusiastically, putting something from each dish on her plate. "I want to get my shopping done today."

"I thought I would join you myself, since I couldn't get back to sleep. There re a few things I have to pick up anyway." Touya remarked. He wasn't about to let Sakura go out into the dangerous city without him.

Touya still looked tired, but perhaps he was as excited as she was, Sakura thought. She filled her cup with steaming hot tea as she gulped down mouthfuls of savory ham and eggs.

"I'll just be a minute," Sakura said, noticing that Touya had already finished his food.

"Take your time Sakura, Don't eat so fast," Touya scolded her. "You ill have t delay your shopping for a stomach ache."

But Sakura didn't slow down. She wanted to be on her way. She hadn't expected to have to dress formally their first night here. She had only one evening gown, so she needed to buy another one for the ball.

************

        "I'm soooooo tired! Why didn't we catch a train or something? My tiny little wings are killing me!" Kero complained as they hid behind the bushes when they reached the house where Sakura and her brother were staying.

        "Stop complaining and do a look out before somebody sees us!" said the pissed off Yue to Kero.

"Yeah stop complaining Kero-kero-pi!" teased Spinel.

"Me? Complaining? Have you looked in a mirror lately? Coz you look like you need a bath, YOU STINK!" Kero retorted.

"Well it isn't my fault you vomited on me!"

"Well you deserve it, coz you looked like a toilet judging by the way you spin around and around like that! Hahahaha------- ouch!"

 Spinel had grabbed Kero's tail and started biting it. Which made Yue mad and was forced to put them in a cage where they could restrain themselves.

"You two are going to be stuck in there until you sort things out!" Yue blurt out. "Now where's Sakura?"

**********

        Sakura spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon going from one shop to another. There were a couple of shops that featured ready-made cloth, but Sakura could find only three street dresses that suited her fancy, with slippers and bonnets to match. She could find no evening gowns, however so they spent the rest of the time having her measurements taken and choosing materials and trims. She ordered three gowns and two ore street dresses, all with matching accessories.

        They finally returned home and prepared or the party. That evening all tongues were set to wagging when Sakura and Touya Kinomoto made their entrance at the dinner party. They were a striking pair with brown hair and extreme good looks. Sakura felt out of place with her deep-violet evening own, because all the other young women were wearing light pastels. But she was reassured when Touya whispered, "You outshine them all, kaiju."

        Their hosts took them around to meet the other guests, and Sakura enjoyed every minute of it. The women flirted boldly with Touya, and this shocked her a bit. But she was even more shocked by the way the men looked at her as if undressing her with their eyes. She supposed he had a lot to learn about city people.

        The dinner was served in a large dining room, with two huge chandeliers hanging above the table. After the meal was finished, the women retired to the drawing room and left the men to their brandy and cigars. Sakura would have loved to join her brother and the other men discuss politics and world affairs. Instead, she was forced to listen to all the latest gossip about people she didn't know.

        "You know, my dear, that man has insulted every pretty young girl that his best friend, Takashi Yamazaki, has introduced him. It's not human the way he shuns them," Sakura overheard a dowager say to her friend.

"It's true that he doesn't seem interested in women. He will not even dance. You don't think that he is ah----- 'gay', do you? You know, the kind of man who doesn't care for women?" the other replied.

        Sakura wondered slightly who the dowagers were talking about, but she didn't really care. She was immensely relieved when she and Touya wee finally able to leave. 

        In the coach on the way home, Touya smiled mischievously.

        "You know Sakura, three young admirers of yours cornered me separately in the den to ask if they could call on you."

        "Really, Touya?" she replied yawning. "What did you tell them?"

        "I said that you were very discriminating in your tastes, and that you wouldn't give tuppence for the lot of them."

        Sakura's eyes flew open. "Touya, you didn't!" she gasped. "I'll never be able to show my face again!"

         Touya burst out laughing. "You're very gullible tonight, Sakura. Where has your sense of humor gone?"

        "You know, I didn't even think of that. I wouldn't know or what to say if I had a caller. I've never entertained anybody except Eriol, and he's like a brother to me," Sakura said seriously. 

        The next day was Sakura's first ball. She had been looking forward to dancing ever since last month, when she had coaxed Mrs. Daidouji's husband to teach her how. She had saved her prettiest new gown for this night and was as excited as a small child with a new toy. So far, her China season had not been what she had dreamed it would be. But tonight it would be different!  

****** Chapter three finished! **

**      Wonder who Asoka Hidari is? ……Ha! I won't tell you! She'll kill me if she knew I used her name as a housekeeper!**

**Okay! Thanks! Don't forget to review!**

**Jinx ****J**


End file.
